morty_3amfandomcom-20200214-history
Willowpelt
___ Semblance Bushy, feather soft fur that gradually changes from a pale grey almost silver top coat to a coal black underbelly. Her underbelly that gradually becomes lighter until it reaches two abnormally large but feather soft silver-grey paws. Willowpelt has unusual markings that range from an extremely pale grey, to a very dark grey and are "splashed" all over her pelt but the ones on her face are far more noticeable. Her long, feather soft fur is usually ruffled and in knots which gives her slender but muscly build a bit more size. She receives her small but broad frame from her father, Adderfang, and her mixed grey pelt from her mother, Swiftbreeze. She has unusual blue eyes, they seem to vary from a deep, midnight sky blue to almost a bright, sky blue depending on the lighting. She seems to have a sweet, warm, comforting nursery/kit scent that seems to cling to her fur and stay forever from when she cares for the kits when the queens are away. Height: 9.3 inches Weight: '''10 pounds ___ Disposition Extremely energetic and is enjoyed by ''almost ''everyone. She can be very talkative and rarely listens when someone says "stop talking" which leads to consequences. She jokes around with everyone and isn't serious most of the time, but when she is she can be pretty scary. Willowpelt cares for and treats everyone in her Clan like a mother does for her kits. She's always had a strong desire to become a Medicine Cat and is willing to do anything to get up to that point. Loves going on walks into the forest and along with that, hunting. She's devoted to hard work and is dedicated to her Clan and would fight till her very last breath to defend every single one of her clanmates. Easily intimidated by those who seem like a huge threat to her or her Clan. ___ Likes '''Activities: '''Enjoys going on hunting/border patrols to explore the forest or just being in the forest to do anything. Running errands for the medicine cats especially or anyone else that needs assistance. She loves climbing trees because she can see "everything" from there and enjoys endless views and beautiful landscapes. '''Things: '''She loves playing with kits and apprentices in her free-time and also enjoys caring for the elders and queens. Sunny days, happy clanmates. '''Attracted to Looks: '''She favors light pelt colors like tan. brown, ginger, golden, etc., they remind her of happy thoughts and bright, sunny days. She especially finds large, well-built toms extremely attractive. Dark green eyes and rich amber eyes catch her attention. '''Personality: '''Gentle and caring but also fierce and dedicated to supporting the Clan, confident and flirtatious. Ones who can tolerate her jokes and all her talking and who also love and care for kits and everyone else attract her. ___ Dislikes '''Activities: '''Willowpelt ''hates ''swimming because she hates how the water weighs her already thick fur down. Although she'd risk her life to save her Clan in battle, she'd rather not participate/wage battle at all. '''Things: '''Unhappy/upset clanmates. Gloomy days. '''Not Attracted to 'Looks: '''Dark pelts(herself is an exception) that remind her of sadness. Opposite of what's listed above. '''Personality: '''Disrespectful and careless attitudes seem to send a red flag into her mind that tell her to keep away and look elsewhere. If they aren't fully dedicated to their Clan and don't bother to help out others. Any arrogant and sassy toms she's suddenly not attracted. Opposite of what's listed above. ___ Relations ___ Acquaintances ___ Fanart/Pictures WillOW.png Willowpelt OC Page Banner.png Willowpelt(mortification).png|Willowpelt Drawn by Hidden Coww<3 mainina.jpg|Willowpelt actual picture, eyes are blue NOT yellow Willowpelt In game.PNG|Willowpelt in-game look New Willowpelt Signature.png|Willowpelt's Signature WillowPeltFinished.jpg|Drawn by Kiddy<3 AKA TotallyNotWillow !!! ___ Extra '''Cause of Death-' Over time she'll feel as if she's not needed anymore and everyone would be better off without her and no one's paying her much attention. During a time the Clan is at it's fullest and is thriving with new kits, apprentices, warriors, etc. Willowpelt will slip out of camp without anyone knowing and will venture out into the forest. As she's walking through the forest she'll take a turn and go into unknown territory, ThunderClan camp and territory slowly disappearing behind her. She'll soon be gone from ThunderClan, anything she's ever known and will stay gone, dying all by herself from natural causes. 'Time/Date of Death-' DEAD; Coming back More will be added as roleplay/her life goes on ___